Trouble Is My Business
by 1920noir
Summary: He looked great. She looked gorgeous. Spencer Reid/OC Romance.


_Ch 1_

It was a morning like any other Saturday. Spencer had slept in past nine and awoke excited to spend his day off relaxing. He took a shower, got dressed, grabbed his book and chess set and left his place. He decided to grab a coffee and re-read one of his favorite books and maybe play some chess in the park. He ventured outside and proceeded to walk to his favorite coffee shop a few blocks from his apartment. The weather was starting to cool and Autumn and fall came and went, Winter quickly approaching. Fall was his favorite season of the year, being from Vegas he never truly got used to the seasons in Virginia but he loved the color of leaves changing on the trees, layering up clothes and warm drinks.

Soon he reached his destination, he was at the doors of Park's, a quiet and simple coffee shop and bakery. As he opened the doors the smell of delicious coffee and treats hit him and he smiled. He joined the short line waiting to place his coffee order when he looked around when something or _someone_ caught his eye…She was stunning.

He studied her appearance. She had long red hair that rivaled Garcia's fiery locks, you could tell it was a natural red the kind you can't get from a box, he had learned much more than he ever needed to know about hair dye from Garcia's conversations with the girls. Moving down from her long red hair that was slightly curled into bouncy waves near her shoulders, he studied her face noticing she was hardly wearing any makeup besides a smoky liner and shadow around her eyes. She wasn't like a lot of women that cake up their foundation and concealer she had a natural look…it seemed as if beauty came to her with great ease. She had the tiniest bit of a blush on her high cheekbones, probably from the chill of late fall weather outside, complementing her fair complexion highlighted with a few freckles here and there.

He noticed his eyes lingering when he saw he the light creamy pink shade of her lips. He watched them pucker as her hand delicately brought the coffee cup to her mouth, now resting on the lid of her cup she began to take a sip and immediately lowered the cup with a look of disdain on he face. She had obviously burnt her tongue on the coffee he thought to himself.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the cashier waiting for his order. He quickly ordered a simple coffee and muffin and paid. He took his drink and thanked the cashier turning away. He set his book and portable chess set down on the counter and proceeded to fill his coffee with sugar when he noticed her again. She was next to him grabbing a napkin and sugar packet when she spoke.

"Chess is as elaborate a waste of human intelligence as you can find outside an advertising agency."

It took him a moment to realize that she, the goddesses he was ogling over just minutes before, was speaking to him. He contemplated her words, realizing she had seen his copy of _The Big Sleep,_ and returned with a small smile, clearly shocked by her comment. "You're a chandler fan?" he asked.

She looked up with her grey blue eyes lit a tiny bit brighter and responded, "What can I say, Trouble is my business."

He followed her over to the plush armchair in the sitting are as she sat down he began to respond, "I would hope not, a beautiful woman like you should not put herself in dangerous situations. Did you know that 87% of…."

He stopped short realizing he had followed her and sat down without invitation he hurriedly got up to excuse himself and apologize for his intrusion. He didn't know what had gotten into him, he was never this forward or sociable with strangers, especially drop-dead gorgeous women.

When she saw he was getting up to leave she was surprised to feel a flutter in her chest and her heart began to sink, she wasn't ready for him to walk away yet, he was attractive, clearly had great taste in literature and she would bet he was quite smart. She stopped him from walking away saying "Hey wait!"

He turned around, surprised she was stopping him wanting him to stay. Was this really happening? Then she spoke again,

"Relax. I was just kidding I'm really no Phillip Marlowe just your average graphic designer, well type designer to be exact. My name is Elle, and you are?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid err Spencer you don't have to call me doctor" he spoke nervously.

"Doctor? I thought you looked like one of the smart ones."

"I actually hold doctorates in Mathematics, chemistry and engineering as well as B.A.s in psychology and sociology."

"Wow, that is extremely impressive Spencer, you must be all kinds of special." She laughed gently and then said "I hold only one BFA in graphic design, but you know us creative types not serious academics." She laughed again. When she laughed he couldn't tear his eyes away from her she was incredibly beautiful and surprisingly smart.

He broke the silence to say "The creative artist seems to be almost the only kind of man that you could never meet on neutral ground. You can only meet him as an artist. He sees nothing objectively because his own ego is always in the foreground of every picture."

She responded with another smile, "Ahh quoting Chandler, you really do know the way to a woman's heart… So what exactly do you do with that big brain of yours? You already know that I'm a typography design geek, so it's only fair you share your profession."

"I um actually I work for the FBI, the BAU to be exact, The behavioral analysis unit, I am a profiler, we…"

"Actually I am familiar with the functions of the BAU, thats impressive work." You know, "A really good detective never gets married" she said quoting Chandler back at him.

Spencer was again surprised by this woman, he laughed at her quote. "Well its a good thing i'm single then." he laughed and felt a bit silly after saying it. "You've really heard of the BAU? Not too many people are familiar with what we do."

"Long story short, I had a friend who thought she wanted to major in criminology."

"Oh I see. So how long have you been a type designer? Do you enjoy it?"

"After I graduated I worked with a few design firms for a while doing other kinds of graphic design but eventually made the leap out on my own to start designing type full time. Since college, I have always known thats what I really wanted to do. So yes I love it. What about you, how long have you been with the FBI?"

Spencer was about to respond when his phone rang. He knew that ringtone, one which he was dreading right now, It was work. He excused himself for a minute to answer. They had a case, a bad one from the sound of it.

"Okay. No, I'm at the coffee shop by my house, have Morgan pick me up in 5." With a confirmation he ended the call and returned to the conversation.

"I'm really sorry but my team got called on an urgent case, I have to go." He stuttered nervously trying to gain the confidence to ask to see her again when she interrupted, "It's fine, don't worry. I did enjoy talking to you though, maybe we could do this again sometime."

He was shocked but thrilled at the same time, he tried to hide his obvious excitement. "I'd love to."

He saw Morgan pull up in front of the coffee shop and nervously stated he had to go. "How will I contact you?" he asked quickly knowing Morgan was watching. "You know my name and my profession, I expect a genius like you can find me. Embrace your inner detective Doc. I do expect to hear from you though so I don't have to stalk you down." He laughed and accepted the challenge. He had to see this woman again. He had just left and already she was filling his thoughts. She was a dream, she was _his_ dream. Hopefully a dream come true.

Morgan looked through the coffee shop window and was surprised to to the Reid was next to a stunning redhead. Even at a distance he could tell this wasn't your average woman, this girl was a knock out. Then Reid ran out the door and hopped in the car with a small smirk on his face. Morgan just let out a huge grin and stated, "You know we are going to talk about that gorgeous honey you were chatting up."

Reid again smirked and turned away facing the window as they pulled away.


End file.
